


Sentiment

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock arranges a special series of 'coincidences' for John's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



When John woke up, he expected today to be one like most others. He would go to work, Sherlock would convince Sarah to let him leave at lunchtime for some wild case he decided was interesting, and if he was lucky, he’d be able to pop down to the pub afterwards for a pint or two with Greg to celebrate. After all, it was just a birthday. Sherlock didn’t get people presents for anything, with the exception of Mrs. Hudson, of course.

With such high expectations for his day, John rolled out of bed, a grin on his face, a bounce in his step as he made his way to the bathroom. He didn’t even glance in Sherlock’s direction. Which was for the best, as his boyfriend was binning his eighth failed set of fried eggs and glaring at the stove as if it were bent on foiling his plans.

In the end, John emerged clean and refreshed and was greeted by a sulking Sherlock and a plate of cold toast spread with jam.

He laughed as he took a bite, licking the sticky sweetness off his lips. “Thanks, Sherlock.” He called to the brooding form on the couch as he munched away. “I let myself sleep in today, so I’d best be off now. See you, love.” He leaned over the couch to kiss Sherlock’s shoulder to kiss him, pleased when he was met with a pair of soft lips instead of unruly hair.

With that as his goodbye, John headed downstairs, the grin still bright on his face as he stepped outside. The rain had stopped overnight, and he could see glimpses of blue through the clouds. This was shaping into quite the day.

\- - -

“Sir!” John was almost to the clinic when the call made him pause and turn. There was a man holding a garishly pink rose out to him.

“Excuse me?”

“For the handsome gentleman with a lovely smile.” Came the reply from the stranger, still holding the rose out to John.

John took it with an amused laugh. “How much for a rose, then?” He asked, noticing the bucket of flowers at the man’s feet.

“Free for the man with the lovely smile,” he said with a wink before turning to talk to another gentleman. John could only laugh, shaking his head as he walked the block remaining to get to the clinic, tapping the rose against his chin thoughtfully.

\- - -

John did end up only working until lunchtime, though as far as he could tell, it wasn’t any of Sherlock’s doing. “John, here,” Sarah had said, pressing a card into his hand. “Just a little something for you from all of us. We really do appreciate all your help at the clinic.” She had sent him off shortly after, insisting on it.

Inside the card, he found a gift card for a quaint little Chinese food place down the road, and a note to treat himself to lunch. Since he hadn’t heard anything from Sherlock yet, he decided to stop on his way home for a quick bite to eat. It was a lovely little restaurant, with paper lanterns made with bright red and gold tissue paper hanging from the ceiling, and a rather pretty waitress with a big smile that led him to a seat.

The food was delicious. John made a mental note of it, promising himself to bring Sherlock there sometime for dinner. Just as he was finishing up and getting ready to leave, the waitress came out with a small box. “Congratulations! You’re our thousandth customer! I almost forgot to give this to you, please come back again!” With a small bow, she went back to work, stopping at another table to speak with the couple seated there.

Inside the box, John found a lucky cat figurine, not bigger than the palm of his hand. Pulling out his wallet, he left a bill on the table before quietly getting up to leave. He would definitely bring Sherlock here for dinner soon.

\- - -

John was almost to the tube entrance when he heard a familiar voice that made him turn around. “John!” Mike was grinning, reaching out a hand to give John’s arm a firm squeeze. “How’s life with Sherlock? You busy this afternoon? I got out early, and was thinking of getting a coffee if you’d like to join me.”

“That sounds great, actually. Where were you thinking of going?”

“Well, the national museum is just down the street. How about we grab a cup and browse the exhibits?”

“Sure.” John gave a nod, grinning as they walked and Mike did all the talking needed for both of them. They weren’t able to walk through many exhibits, however, when they were stopped by a crowd and a man with a mic in front of them.

“What’s all this, then, Mike?” John asked as they paused at the edge of the crowd.

“Oh, it’s the charity raffle. This year in addition to the big one for the sponsors, they’re doing these small ones every day to encourage people to visit.”

“Ah, of course.” John said, turning with Mike to go around the gathered crowd.

“And the winner of today’s prize, a working miniature model of the solar system is… John Watson!” The entirety of the small gathered crowd was looking around for who it could be, finally turning to see John, mouth agape as Mike pushed him forward.

“But I never-”

“Congratulations, sir!” The attendant said to him as he shook his hand, ”and thank you very much for your patronage!” John could only nod dumbly as he took the box, biting his lip as he began to really think about the events of the day.

When he finally finished accepting the package and had made his way back to Mike, he spoke up,“You know, Mike, I think I’d better be heading home after all. I mean, it’s been great talking to you, but…”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Mike insisted as he walked with John back outside. “Besides, you can hardly tote that thing around with you, can you?”

John laughed, giving Mike a relieved smile. “Thanks, really. I’ll give you a call soon, though. And we can do lunch or something.” 

"Just give me a ring, John." Mike said with a grin, giving a wave as John headed for the queue of cabs.

\- - -

John managed to make it back to baker street without further coincidences, for which he was very grateful. He’s hate to have a riding crop or puppy thrust upon him by some anonymous stranger. The peaceful ride home gave him time to think about the gifts, though, and what they meant. They were reminders of where it had begun. A study in pink, the first case they worked together. The blind banker, when Sherlock had first crashed one of his dates, before they realized what that really meant. And the Great Game. When they realized that they would die for each other, if it came to that. That was when their relationship had started to form.

It made John laugh to think about it all. There was so much sentiment in the three gifts, so much sentiment yet delivered in a way that only Sherlock could think up. 

He didn’t run up the stairs, taking them slowly as he pondered what would be waiting for him. Knowing Sherlock, it was probably either a wonderful meal all spread out for the two of them -and ordered from one of their favorite restaurants- or he’d find the burnt remains of whatever Sherlock had decided to try and cook with Sherlock sulking on the couch.

The door opened before John had a chance to try and get it himself, and he was greeted by Sherlock with a smile almost as nervous as the one he had worn when he asked John if they could be a couple. 

"Sherlock." Was all John could think to say, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"Mmmmmm…" Hummed Sherlock in reply, his hands moving to help John hold be box, and use it to tug John into the flat.

The lights were off or dimmed, John realized when he pulled away from Sherlock’s soft lips. The brightest point of light coming from the kitchen where Sherlock had set up over a dozen candles along with table settings for two.

"Happy birthday, John." Sherlock whispered, lips pressed close to John’s ear. "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> For this lovely birthday prompt from Random Nexus: Sherlock arranges a special series of 'coincidences' for John's birthday, culminating in a 'romantic dinner'. (example: street vendor giving him a flower, he receives a 'prize' from a drawing he doesn't remember entering, etc.)


End file.
